


Aesthetics

by cherryjam (blueskull)



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Canon Divergence, Comedy, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hyur Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), fashion - Freeform, i thought it was funny man idk, kind of?, post-5.3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27341905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueskull/pseuds/cherryjam
Summary: Emet-Selch and the Warrior of Light have a disagreement on the finer points of fashion.
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 11





	Aesthetics

As she picks the Crystarium robe and holds it up, she feels a larger hand curl about her wrist.

“Oh, my dear, _no_.”

“Hmm...?” Blinking, Arianna shifts her gaze from the heavy robe to the Ascian shaking his head, unamused, by her side.

“Anything but that _rag_.” He gestures in vague disgust toward the article of clothing. She blinks again, expressively.

“I just bought it.”

“And I see I should have gone with you. It’s terrible.”

“I-I was thinking of dyeing it red...”

“That’s not going to help.”

Eyebrows furrowing slightly, Arianna lets it falls back onto the Pendants bed and twists to face Hades properly. “Then perhaps I’ll just not pick a new robe at all.” The one she always wears is fine.

“But you always wear it.”

“Well, I _like_ this robe.” She chooses not to point out the hypocrisy of his apparently favoured clothing.

“But it’s so _uneventful_.”

“Perhaps I _am_ uneventful.”

The Ascian snorts. “Far from it. Now...” Without further ado, the man snaps his fingers. The robe she wears changes form to a [dark red robe](https://64.media.tumblr.com/14400879661789ef6300d793f9a98e98/tumblr_inline_qj5e8vVGMI1wlz6jo_500.png) with paler accents, green jewels, and a multitude of white bows. Whilst she -- supposes it’s not bad, the first thing she notices is --

“I thought you didn’t like if people saw...ah, me...”

“This hardly counts.” Hades jabs a gloved finger at the tiny window of exposed skin; Arianna’s brows furrow and eyes narrow in vague offense though she cannot think _what_ she is offended _by_. 

“I see.” Her voice dips slightly as her gaze flickers away from him.

“What are you -- _hah_.” It’s barely a laugh, more of a disbelieving scoff. Perhaps he’s slightly more aware of what she’s vexed by than _she_ is, in which case she’d like an explanation. She doesn’t ask, however. Instead, since she still feels strangely petulant --

“And what are these torn bits for...?” She picks at one of the bits of thin fabric, watching it fall back to her skirts.

“ -- Artistic license.”

“Artistic...?”

“Aesthetically pleasing. All the same.” He waves a hand carelessly, shrugging. “You don’t like it? Then what about this?”

Before she can respond, the robe has changed [yet again](https://64.media.tumblr.com/cb37df4cef4609f526bd5d38da499a59/tumblr_inline_qj5e95zQvN1wlz6jo_500.png) to a rich red colour, this time accented by gold and small blue jewels. While it’s rather more covering --

“I-isn’t this too...eye-catching...?” Arianna makes a vague gesture, eyebrows furrowing slightly as she brushes fingers across the gold on her opposing sleeve. 

“Not at all.” His mouth curves in a mild smirk. “It fits you perfectly.”

Well, perhaps in a literal sense, if he thought of it with her in mind. She supposes it is _comfortable_...but still --

“I-I shall...think about it, I suppose...” There’s no need for her to decide right away, is there? If he still remembers how they look. “But give me my robe back.”


End file.
